dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
James Bradley
James Richard Bradley ( born December 3rd, 1978 ) is an American attorney and the main character of Mirrordeath's fic A Most Sensational Trial. '' History James Bradley was born in Old Forge, New York in 1978 as the second of three children. His mother was a teacher, and his father was a farmer. James attended Old Forge High School and then Brooklyn College, where he graduated in 2001. He received his legal education at Brooklyn Law School, graduating with a Juris Doctor in 2004, which is the most basic of the law degrees. With his wealthy friend Willis Japhon, he founded his own law firm, Bradley & Japhon, which soon became the primary source of James' income. He met his future wife Claire Markovic in the summer of 2006. The two were forbidden to cohabitate by Claire's strict parents. Nevertheless, the two were able to have a fruitful relationship, and were married in the summer of 2009. As of this writing, they don't have any children, but that might change. When he was sixteen, he personally purchased a 1992 Buick Roadmaster, which he has lovingly restored and kept rather pristine. Appearance James is a somewhat muscular man in his thirties, with green eyes, long black hair several inches past his nape, and moderately tan skin. His height is 5'9, as stated by his wife, Claire. He usually wears a blue suit and black tie, along with black loafers ( James calls them dress shoes ). James always wears this, whether at court or at Rias Gremory's mansion. He wears white pajamas with blue stripes when sleeping. Personality James Bradley possesses traits common to the "average American"- open to conversation, and willing to engage in friendly talk with complete strangers. However, this is but a veneer for his true face, which lies within. In truth, James is a very hateful man. He despises Japanese people and their country, often labeling Japanese people as 'weeaboos' and the country of Japan as a 'stinking weeaboo land' in his thoughts. He also takes extreme nationalist pride in his own country, calling the United States of America the 'greatest country on Earth' and at one point declaring the U.S. to be the equal of any of the Three Factions. However, ironically, he despises the current administration, which is run by his brother Jeffrey Bradley. He is also prone to ranting and sarcastically insulting practically everyone that crosses him, which partially stems from a need to squash his childhood neglect and need. But mostly, he's snarky, cynical, and world-weary, due to his philosophy of a "dog-eat-dog" world. This doesn't mean that James is without his good sides, however. For one thing, he plays the guitar rather well. He can also be compassionate and understanding ( when it suits him, of course, or when the matter involves his wife Claire ). James also takes the Attorney's Oath very seriously, and references it all the time when either asked or contemplating why he is defending the Occult Research Club. He is also very protective and supportive of his wife, Claire, and the fact that he failed to protect her when she is assaulted by anti-supernatural racists casts a dark cloud over him on an otherwise-enjoyable vacation in the Underworld. Perhaps his most defining trait is his stubborn will to defend Rias Gremory at all costs, despite the fact that the Japanese government conspires against him and the supernatural world's moderate distrust of a human interfering in their affairs. Despite the revelation of the supernatural, the mythologies and the Three Factions would prefer to keep their internal affairs separate from the human world, as do the humans. James, however, has taken it upon himself to blend the two, mixing politics with his own twisted sense of personal righteousness. As such, no one really likes him, but James doesn't really care. He is also very coarse and prone to using foul language when distressed, angered, or simply perturbed, no matter who is there, even his wife Claire. Powers and Abilities While James is nothing but a normal human, he is not an average human. His upbringing in a rough neighborhood imparted onto him the skills of "street combat", and also the ancient Chinese scripture of "When all other options have been exhausted, retreat." *'Skiled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While James is not a master of hand-to-hand combat -far from it, really- he possesses proficiency in that field ( at least for a normal, untrained human ). He was able to use these abilities to engage several fallen angels and three of Diodora Astaroth's Pawns successfully. *'Marksmanship: '''Unlike Claire, Irina, or Xenovia, James is not a particularly good shot, but is still able to defend himself and attack with his revolver. *'Swordsmanship': While he is not a good swordsman, he makes up for that in using his saber as a baseball bat- something which he has more than a decade's experience of using. Equipment James possesses the following weapons which give him an edge against the supernatural in combat: * '''The Saber': An old Austrian hussar's blade that James found in Rias Gremory's mansion during Kokabiel's assault; subsequently he wielded it against Diodora Astaroth and subsequent ORC incursions that he found himself ( not so willingly ) fighting in. The blade itself is enchanted heavily and is capable of killing Ultimate-class Devils, though in James' hands it never gets too far with that purpose. * Revolver: Just an old '89 Smith & Wesson that once belonged to his father and subsequently gifted to James courtesy of Jeffrey. While normal, it is loaded with s-bullets, which can harm angels, fallen angels, Devils, youkai, and monsters alike. Fem!James During the events of the Underworld Arc, James gets zapped with Azazel's gender-bending ray gun, which causes him to turn into a girl. As Fem!James, he/she/it Trivia *His appearance is based on Keigo Kurusu from Mirai Nikki ''( Future Diary ). *He used to use immense quantities of drugs and alcohol in college. In his thirties, it has mellowed out to occasional enjoyment of the aforementioned substances. *As mentioned in the personality section, he plays guitar really well, and enjoys '80s bands like AC/DC, Guns and Roses, Kansas; older groups like Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, and Queen, as well as newer bands formed from the grunge and post-grunge era, like Green Day, Nickelback, Pearl Jam, Nirvana, and also, oddly, the rock genre-fluid band Imagine Dragons. *He has many themes, but the best for him would be ''Writing's On The Wall ''by Sam Smith. *James has a bizarre fetish involving scantily-clad girls being eaten by large reptiles, often bloodily. He encourages the girls of the Beach Omake to do this. *Despite professing hate for anime and manga, he once guilitily watched the entire first season of ''Haiyore!Nyaruko-san, and found it somewhat enjoyable. *James has his own mockery of Issei's Juggernaut Drive chant, which goes as follows- I, who am about to awaken at 6 AM every day, am the 'Human' who has forged an unbreakable bond between the bitterest of enemies. '' ''I laugh at the supernatural, and I envy the mundane. '' ''I will become the Lawyer who Bills A Lot of Money, and I shall bury everyone who opposes me in the depths of legal hell! Navigation Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans